Words To Me
by smootherthanastorm
Summary: Sansa Stark is just trying to release an album, get a half-decent boyfriend, and live her life. Jon Snow is just trying to write some music and get over Ygritte. They both, are just trying to not think about each other, but when they see each other for the first time in four years, that, get's a little difficult. Or, Sansa and Jon are both musicians just trying to figure it out.
1. Prologue

Sansa looked around the gigantic room that housed probably two hundred first year students, and felt just utterly alone in a place she didn't know. She looked at the notebeook in front of her, brand new and labeled 'Semester One: Microeconomics' on perfect handwriting, and for a split second felt like she was in the completely wrong place. She should have stayed up North, in a place that she knew, but she had been so excited to come down here at first, as she had always wanted to be in this city and be surrounded by the lights. Now she was here and it all scared her, but she didn't want to admit that because her father had told her that she wasn't built for it. She went down anyways, telling him she would get a degree in international relations.

She looked around her, and she saw people that looked comfortable with themselves and the place that they were in, and she knew that she wasn't one of them. These people were from here, or they were from cities like this. They knew about the outside world, and they knew what they wanted to be, and what they could be. They had parents who didn't stifle them, and keep them in a room that felt like a tower, cut away from gaining real-world experience. The people around her seemed like they were in the right place, and Sansa, with her Northern upbringing and wide eyes, wasn't.

She wants to call her father more than anything else but she won't let herself. She doesn't want to tell him that he was right, she couldn't do it, she should have gone to school up north, and that she was wrong. She didn't want to tell him that, so she took a deep breath and looked at the people around her, and realized that maybe they all weren't ready. Maybe they were all like her, and they all thought that she was built for a world like this. Looking at the girl next to her, Sansa takes a deep breath and talks to her.

"Hi."She says to the girl, "My name is Stark. "The girl turns to her and smiles.

"Margaery Tyrell. It's nice to meet you."She says to Sansa.

"You as well."Sansa says, and they both shake hands.

Maybe they will become friends

Sansa gets through the first day and she is alright, and she makes sure to call home about that. Then she has gotten through the first week, and she is fine, and it is the first month, and she is still fine, and she is proud of herself. Her boyfriend, a boy named Joffrey, has shown her around Kings Landing enough times that she feels like she knows the place like the back of her hand. She is happy that she has figured this all out, that she is comfortable here, and that she had people. She has done good. She has figured it out.

Jon never really thought he would end up this close to the Wall. He imagined that he would stay around Winterfell with Robb for the rest of his life, not heading up to the Wall for a year while Robb and Theon took a year in the Iron Islands, where Theon had been born. The three of them had started a band a few years back, and had gone to Storms End for a while to work on it, but they all noted that they couldn't write anymore, and it wasn't the same as it used to be. It brought them to the decision that they needed a year off, a year to explore and live their lives and find some inspiration.

They all thought that it was what they needed, a break from each other after almost fiteen years of being around each other, of being best friends. They thought if they all went out into the world doing something different, they would figure it out. They had all taped a map to the wall of the apartment they shared, and each of them threw a dart. Jon landed on the wall, Theon the Iron Island, and Robb Highgarden. Robb went with Theon for a week, before flying to Highgarden, and the three of them promised they would call each other once a week, because they thought that they couldn't actually spend all of this time away from each other.

They went a few days and it was fine, they were really fine, and then Robb flew to Highgarden and they weren't as fine. They missed him. They were suddenly actually apart, and they didn't really like that as much. They started to figure it out. Theon went out almost every single night, and Robb found himself a girlfriend, and Jon found himself simply lonely. Every sunday night, like clockwork, they all got on a skype call and talked for an hour or two, but Jon still felt lonely.

He found himself at the same bar every night, next to this guy named Sam, and then he found himself working at that bar, and watching a girl with fiery red hair. She reminded him of someone, simply by the hair, and he found himself drawn to the hair, and to the girl, and one day, finally, he spoke to her. "Do you have a name?"He asked her. She turned to him, and was nothing like the last girl he knew with red hair, and answered, "Ygritte, what's it to you?"

 _Four Years Later_

Sansa looked at her appearance in the mirror as she curled her hair, making sure that she still had enough time before she had to leave. Finishing with this chunk of hair, she checks her time and finds that she has twenty more minutes before she needs to leave. Hearing the sounds of a door opening and shutting, she assumes it is her boyfriend and finishes up with her hair. Looking at it finally curled to perfection, she unplugged the iron and grabbed her phone, getting ready to go.

"Are you ready to go, Sansa?"Her boyfriend asked her.

"Yes, let's go, Ramsay."She said to him as she walked into her bedroom.

Jon looked around his new apartment and realized that he didn't really know how to be in one place anymore. After his stint at the wall, and then the tour that followed the album that followed, he hadn't been in a home for over four years. This place was going to be home, and he didn't really know how he felt about that. It was weird, really, and it was especially weird because he was back home, back in the North, and Theon and Robb had an apartment across the hall. It was weird because this apartment was too big for him but it was the perfect size for him and Ygritte.

Of course, there was no more him and Ygritte for she was somewhere in Braavos right around now.

 **Hi everyone! I have absolutely no idea where this is** **going** **but if you could give me some feedback on it I would really appreciate it! Thank you for reading.**


	2. One

"What the hell, Jon?"Robb yells as he's hit by a flying wad of paper. Jon barely looks up at him, trying to write something else in the little notebook of him.

"Sorry."Jon says as he rips another piece of paper and throws it into the bin next to Robb.

"Is writing really going that bad?"Robb asked Jon as he entered the room and sat next to him.

"Did you see the pile?"Jon asked as he finally gave up and closed the notebook. "It's a big pile."Robb noted.

"I know it's a big pile."Jon said.

"So did you write anything?"Robb asked. Jon opened his notebook and handed it to Robb. " It just says 'it would be nice if everything I wrote wasn't trash', Jon, that is useless."Robb read aloud.

"You didn't ask if I wrote anything useful."Jon said as he grabbed the notebook back.

Sansa calls Margaery every other day. The years that the two of them spent living together made them almost sisters. Margaery, like Sansa, had moved back home after graduation, going to Highgarden herself. They had planned to live in Kings Landing together after they graduated, like they were living in a dorm still, but then things had changed, and it saw Sansa fleeing North, and Margaery fleeing home. They didn't speak for weeks, but now they speak every other day. They cared for each other too much to do otherwise.

"But what should I wear, Margaery? And when are you getting here. I'm so terribly bored."Sansa asked her friend as she looked through an online catalogue.

"Silver always looked nice on you. Especially, with the new hair."Margaery said over the phone.

"Alright. When do you get here? Ramsay, is well, I don't want him anymore."Sansa says, looking to make sure that Ramsay hasn't used his key to enter her apartment.

"I'll be there tomorrow. We'll go dress shopping and catch up. "Margaery tells her.

"Call me when you land. I'll pick you up."Sansa adds. The girls say a quick goodbye, and Sansa looks up the name for a locksmith. She needs to change the locks in her apartment.

Jon explores the place that was once his home, trying to find some inspiration for his songs. He goes everywhere, maybe trying to find something from his youth, but he keeps coming up short. Everything he sees could be a song, maybe, but he cannot find enough to actually make it real yet. Everything was a half thought out idea, something that could be real but really wasn't. He had something, though, he had ideas. He was gaining inspiration in the oddest places, from seeing his old high school, or from the airport or the restaurants they used to go to. There was inspiration, truly, but he just couldn't find enough yet.

He finds something when he drives by the Stark's old house, something that he swears could lead into the next album. He finds a single when he drives by the high school, but he doesn't have words yet, or music. He gets ideas, he gets thoughts and emotions and he gets something. He just doesn't get enough. The label keeps pushing for something else, another album, another chart topper, but they have nothing. There is no inspiration, there are no girlfriends or experiences or places to be. There are memories. Robb has memories of Jeyne, and Theon has memories of people he used to know, just like Jon has memories of Ygritte. Jon has memories or Red hair. They have memories of the people they used to be, and the lives that they used to be. You just can't survive on a memory.

Jon almost wanted to go back, he wanted to go back to before Ygritte, to before all of the pain that had been. He wanted to go back to four and a half years ago when they all lived together and everything was new and they were on fire. He wanted to go back to when everything was good, back to when everything was the way that it was supposed to be. Maybe if he went to the studio that everything started in, the place where the Direwolves really came together, he could find something to work with. Maybe he could find something almost like a memory.

Sansa spends the next few hours in the studio, sitting there with Waiting Game and No Light,No Light until she almost gets to where they need to be. It will be a good first album, following a good EP, she thinks. Waiting Game could be a chart topper, it could be her lead off single if she could just get it right. There was something off about it. Something that she hadn't quite hit yet. Something that she could get to, really, if she just felt the right emotion. She just hadn't yet. She hadn't felt any emotion, or at least, nothing strong enough to put into that song. She wanted to feel something worth putting into it, she really did, but she couldn't, as hard as she tried. She would find it, somewhere, but she just hopes that she could find it soon enough.

She just kept pushing Waiting Game to the back of her mind, almost out of it, as much as she could. She tried No Light, No Light for a little while, and that one goes well. It is vocally straining, but she loves it, it is working. It's similar enough to her old EP to make the transition into the album seem natural,and it will be amazing once she releases it. It won't top the charts like Waiting Game could, but it would be loved. It would be downloaded, and it would be quoted, and she was so utterly attached to it. She had written it when she was about nineteen, and she was glad that she finally had a chance to release it. She hadn't felt comfortable releasing it before now. She could do it now. She was ready. She was excited.

"Sansa, didn't you say you had something else you wanted to show me something you were working on?"Her producer, Drogo, calls out to her.

"Yeah, Drogo, I do. It's not a lot yet, but I've had it for a little while."She says to him as she walks back into the recording room.

"Do you wanna show it to me? We can see if it's workable?"He asks her in his thick Dothraki accent.

"Okay, so it kinds starts like this, or at least, I think it does."Sansa starts.

When Jon gets into the studio, he hears something that he hasn't heard in a really, really long time. He heard a voice that he wasn't expecting to hear, sounding better than it ever did, sounding different. He didn't know that she would be here. He didn't think that she would be here. He wouldn't have showed up if he had known that she would be here. He should leave, let her work, but he can't bring himself to walk away. He finds himself standing outside the door, listening to her sing, but not making a move. Not moving a muscle, not making a sound, just focusing on the sound of her voice. He gets lost in it, lost in her voice, lost in her. He didn't know what was going on, he was so lost in her. He barely heard her stop singing but he notes the absence of this voice he has suddenly found himself in love with. He takes a quick walk down the hallway, just so she can't tell that he was listening, that he was invading her privacy like that. He could have walked in, or said something to her; but if he was to look at her her face, it would have been undoing everything that he had done in the past four years.

Sansa swears that she can feel someone's presence as she sings it through, but she ignores it. Drogo has given her good notes, notes that she can use to her advantage, notes that will make this song could be great, it all could be great, she could be great. She would be great. As she leaves, she sees someone walking down the hall towards some of the other studios, she swears she knows that frame. She knows that frame anywhere. But she makes the conscious decision to push that thought away, because there is no way that Jon would have come here. He probably didn't want anything to do with her. She would either, if she was him.


	3. Two

Sansa plays No Light, No Light, for Margaery after she picks her up from the airport. Margaery loves it, and comments on how nice her voice sounds, how strenuous it obviously is on her , they simply ride in silence for a while, well not silence, Sansa plays her first EP and asks Margaery how modeling is going, and they chat for a bit. They haven't seen each other in a while, and they did miss each other. They talk all of the time, too, but it's different to see your best friend in person for the first time in what must have been months.

Margaery picks the perfect time to come for a visit, because the Stark's have purchased a table at some gala coming up the next night. Catelyn had told all of her children that they must bring at least one guest, and she had asked them to tell her ahead of time who was coming, she didn't want an empty table. Sansa had planned on bringing Ramsay, but she had broken up at him last night, after finally getting the nerve, and she had already told her mother that she was bringing someone, so Margaery would have to do. However, her mother still thought that she was bringing Ramsay, and she couldn't tell her that she had ended another relationship.

Catelyn wanted grandchildren. Sansa was always the closest to her, so she was the one that got the brunt of the 'get married' pressure. Sansa will bring Margaery instead of Ramsay, and her mother will be upset with her for it, but she is bringing Margaery no matter what she says. Her mother had also hoped that she would have told her what her dress looked like already, for some unknown reason that involved her mother making sure that everyone was wearing coordinating outfits, but the gala was tomorrow, and Sansa had put off getting a dress until Margaery got there, because she didn't know what she would wear. Lately her mind was a bit far away from dresses.

"We had some new designs shipped to this store last night."Margaery interrupts Sansa's thoughts to say. Sansa looks at the boutique in front of them, _House of Tyrell,_ and it takes her longer than it should to put together that she won't be buying something off the rack, oh no. She would be wearing one of Olenna Tyrell's newest designs, a design made specifically for her. Her mother would love that,really, she loved when her kids wore one-of-a-kind items. Sansa got them a lot, Margaery herself was modeling for the company, and the girl always sent over new designs when they came out.

"I only need one dress, Margaery."Sansa says to the girl as they get out of the car.

"Well a girl always needs options."Margaery smirks as the two of them enter the store.

* * *

Jon and Robb went to pick up the suits Catelyn had picked out for them, as the woman was trying far too hard to make this gala perfect. It wasn't even a gala that Catelyn herself was throwing, it was one being thrown by the Targaryen foundation, and all of the proceeds were to go towards the prevention of sexual slavery in Meereen. The Stark name really wasn't going to be challenged, but Catelyn was sure acting like it was. It was stressing everybody out, the way she was treating this gala. However, the fact that she was controlling everything meant that nobody had to actually do something for themselves.

"You know that this is all for you, right?"Jon asks Robb as the two of them walk into a small cafe.

"No it's not. It's for the gala. "Robb says as the two of them get into line. Jon smirks at his friend.

"Robb, it's because you're living in Winterfell for the first time in a while, and your mother wants everything to be perfect. "Jon says.

"You don't know a thing Jon."Robb shoots back, causing his friend to glare at him.

"I know that she wouldn't do this for Sansa."Jon says, and he realizes that he hasn't said her name in a really long time. He had likes the way it sounded, again. He liked the way it feels coming off his tongue, the way that it feels on his lips. He likes her name, he likes it a lot, but he had just forgotten. At least, he was telling himself that he had forgotten, that he hadn't always known how much he liked the feeling of her name on his lips.

* * *

Sansa finds herself stuck between two dresses, both equally beautiful. There is a dress the color of emerald green, and it reminds her of her mother, somehow, and she knows that she must wear it someday, even if not to the gala. And then there is this silver dress, and Sansa finds herself stunning in it, even though she tries not to enjoy her own appearance too much. Margaery pushes for the silver, as Sansa has just died her hair a bit darker and her friend enjoys the combination, but Sansa really is stuck.

"Dad, I have a question of the utmost importance for you."Sansa says as soon as her father picks up the phone.

"Hello to you too, Sansa. "Her father says into the phone.

"Hi dad. I'm shopping for the gala, and do you think I should wear silver or green?"Sansa asks.

"That is not as important a question than I expected to hear, Sansa."Her father jokes.

"I've always liked you in silver, Sansa, makes you look like a true Stark. "He adds.

"The Stark colors are grey and black, dad, not silver."Sansa says.

"Close enough."  
"I'll wear the silver."  
"I'll let your mother know."  
"Thanks, dad." He knew her well enough to know that she didn't want to talk to her mother right now. She was thankful that he knew her well enough to know that, for years ago that wouldn't have been the case.

"Should I tell her what Ramsay is wearing?"He asks her.

"No. He won't be coming."Sansa says. She can tell her father these things, even when she can't tell her mother. Her father won't tell her mother, he'll let her do that when she is ready. He knows his daughter, now, but he didn't five years ago. They're better now. They had to be.  
~

Jon stares at the notebook in front of him, and then he looks at Theon, and then back at the notebook, and he calmly throws it again the wall in front of them. Wordlessly, he proceeds to go pick it up, and puts it back on the coffee table. Silently, Theon slides a piece of paper over to Jon, and the two of them read over the song he has written.

"Greyjoy, I might have underestimated you."Jon says.

* * *

Margaery decides at the last second not to intrude on Sansa's space, but to stay in a hotel room for a few days. Sansa tells her that she could stay, if she wanted to, but Margaery insists. She knows that Sansa needs some space to herself, and even though they always act like nothing is wrong, they really couldn't have stayed together. Not now. Not when they haven't really talked yet. She would spend more time thinking about Margaery and why she wouldn't stay with her, if she could, but she couldn't. The door to her apartment was open, had been broken into, and she was alone. She should have called her dad. She should have called the police, She should have called her brother. She should have called somebody, somewhere, she shouldn't have gone into her apartment. But she did.

It was ransacked, someone had taken a knife to her couch, and broken her table, and her dishes were smashed all over her kitchen floor. Slowly looking around for a person, she makes her way towards her bedroom. Clothes has been strewn over the floor,with drawers ripped open. She isn't worried about the clothes, no, she is distracted by the light on in her bathroom. She had turned it off before she left and she needs to know what is in there. There could be a person there, someone in there might hurt her, but she walks to see what it is. She shouldn't walk towards it, she shouldn't do anything, she should stand there and call the police. She should, but she doesn't. She can handle matter what it is, she can handle it. She breathes, and she slowly moves to it, and she sees the words 'I am a part of you now' written on her mirror.

She calls the police.

* * *

 **This is really nothing more than a filler, because the action is coming, really kicking into the plot, but it's just not there yet. After the next chapter it will be better, because we'll get a real Jon and Sansa interaction, which I wanted to drag out. Please leave a review, because I'm really concerned that this isn't that good. Like I'm not used to this fandom, and I'm getting into the swing of things, but I need to know that this is worth reading. That there is something here. Anyways, If you read, I'd be so immensely glad.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
